That Winter
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Hinata ingin jatuh saat itu juga saat melihat gadis yang bersama Sasuke mengecup pipi Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam taxi sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu."/ Dedicated to DMAC 2011/12 Event/ Theme: Winter/ Maaf, bad summary


**That Winter**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo (s), AU, OOC, EYD berantakan, abal, etc.**

**Genre(s) : Romance, drama**

**Rate : T**

**Dedicated to DMAC 2011/12**

**Theme : Winter**

**A/N : Di sini Ota memakai sudut pandang orang pertama dan ketiga. Bagi yang menemukan sudut pandang pertama itu adalah sudut pandang Hinata. Italic adalah masa lalu.**

**Happy Reading!**

"_Sasuke-kun, ini bekal untukmu."_

"_Hn, terima kasih."_

"_Enak?"_

"_Hn."_

Hinata masih ingat. SMA kelas tiga ia pertama kali memberikan bekal untuk Sasuke. Sosok yang bisa dibilang paling popular dengan segala kelebihan yang ia miliki. Tampan, kaya, jenius, dan sifatnya yang selalu menjaga _image _yang membuatnya makin keren. Hinata merona kala itu. Pipinya sudah merah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke—tomat. Dengan malu-malu ia menyerahkan sekotak bekal yang ia masak dengan tangannya sendiri, dengan sedikit bantuan dari ibunya tentunya. Sasuke melahap dengan rakus bekal yang Hinata bawa, membuat gadis yang mempunyai mata yang unik karena berwarna lavender itu terbengong. Di mana _image cool _yang biasanya Sasuke bawa? Ia kemanakan semua _image _Uchiha yang ia miliki?

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia begitu merindukan Sasuke, kekasihnya, ralat , tapi mantan kekasihnya. Di sini rasanya sepi, tunjuknya pada hatinya. Mengapa semua berakihir begitu cepat? Seperti halnya bunga yang mudah dengan layunya? Tahun lalu di musim dingin ia masih bersama pemuda itu. Mereka ,masih mesra memamerkan kemesraan mereka. Mereka masih setia menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Berbeda dengan sekarang, bertemu saja rasanya sudah canggung, apalagi bermesraan. Tidak mungkin. Hinata merindukannya, merindukan pemuda tampan dengan tatapan tajam yang ia punya. Sasuke-_kun_, tangisnya dalam hati. Maafkan aku.

**Snow**

_Harusnya tadi Hinata mendengarkan nasehat Sasuke untuk memakai syal di saat udara kian dingin seperti ini. Tubuhnya menggigil karena kedinginan. Jaket tebal bewarna ungu yang ia kenakan kali ini agaknya tak terlalu berguna. Toh, nyatanya Hinata tetap merasa kedinginan. Gadis yang mempunyai mata lavender itu menggosok-gosokkan ke dua tangannya yang sudah telanjang tak terbalut sarung tangan. Ia lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke leher yang sudah terasa membeku itu. Berharap rasa dingin yang ia rasakan di lehernya segera menghilang, meskipun tak sepenuhnya menghilang tentunya._

"_Bukan kah aku sudah bilang untuk memakai syal? Mengapa tidak kau pakai?" omel seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Hinata. Tangan laki-laki itu dengan cekatan melilitkan syal yang bewarna ungu di leher sang kekasih._

"_Mana sarung tanganmu?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat tangan Hinata yang tak tertutupi apapun. Dengan ragu, Hinata mengambil sarung tangan yang ia simpan di balik saku jaketnya. Dengan pelan, ia memberikannya pada Sasuke. Pemuda yang mempunyai rambut bak model pantat ayam itu mengambil sarung tangan mlik Hinata dan memakaikannya._

"_Kalau kau sakit, aku juga yang akan repot," katanya_

"_Gomen," Sasuke menghembuskan napas kecewa karena Hinata tak mau berubah. Selalu saja menggunakan kata 'gomen' saat ia merasa bersalah dan pada akhirnya akan ada air terjun yang akan membasahi pipinya._

"_Jangan membuatku nampak seperti orang yang jahat, Hinata." Bisik Sasuke._

"_Gomen. Aku tak bermaksud membuat Sasuke-kun repot seperti ini. Terlebih karena aku." Sesal Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk. Jelas sekali kalau ia tak mau beradu pandang dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke._

"_Maaf, membuatmu menjadi sedih." Dengan pelan, Sasuke langsung merengkuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Lumayanlah untuk menghangatkan diri sambil bermesra-mesraan dengan Hinata._

"_Bukan salah Sasuke-kun, hiks…"_

"_Sstt… jangan menangis lagi. Tenanglah, Hinata," Dengan begitu, Sasuke kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. "Jangan menangis lagi. Tenanglah, Hinata." Sasuke kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata._

**Baby I'm so lonely**

Hinata kembali meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata yang sudah tak kuat ia bendung lagi. Ini terlalu berat. Ia merindukan Sasuke. Ia merasa sepi jika tak ada pemuda yang irit bicara tersebut. Andai ia tak menyakiti hati Sasuke mungkin sekarang ia akan menghabiskan malam yang terasa panjang baginya bersama Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke.

Hinata memeluk erat-erat bingkai foto yang yang selalu ia tempatkan di meja kecil dekat lampu samping ranjangnya. Berharap, rasa rindu yang membuncah dalam dadanya bisa sedikit terobati, meskipun hanya sekedar memeluk foto dirinya dengan Sasuke yang waktu itu masih kelas tiga SMA.

"_Sasuke-kun, aku tidak suka." Hinata memasang wajah cemberutnya. Bukannya ia tak suka di foto, ia cuma merasa malu kalau yang memotret dirinya adalah Sasuke, kekasihnya._

"_Sekali lagi, Hinata." Sasuke masih berusaha memotret wajah ayu Hinata dengan kamera yang ada di tangannya._

"_Aku tidak mau!"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita berdua?"_

"_E-eh?"_

Sasuke-_kun, _batinnya penuh rindu. Aku kesepian.

**###**

**Cause now, another girl by your side**

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku. Langit bewarna ungu kelam, bukan putih seperti pada umumnya. Salju putih masih setia turun. Menghasilkan kilauan putih yang menyejukkan mata. Aku menggosokkan ke dua tanganku yang terbalit sarung tangan putih yang senada dengan mantel yang kupakai. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada mantel tebal yang membungus tubuh mungilku. Secangkir kopi akan menghangatkanku. Aku berlari-lari kecil agar segera sampai di kafe yang ada di ujung jalan sana. Kafe itu milik temanku. Aku sering mampir ke sana. Bahkan, mungkin menghabiskan waktuku untuk membantunya, atau sekedar memandangi orang lewat jendela kaca.

Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika aku harus menunggu lampu merah menyala agar aku bisa menyeberang dengan selamat sampai tujuan. Orang-orang masih setia berdiri menunggu lampu merah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar jalan yang lumayan ramai akan kendaraan ini. Di sana, di depan pintu kafe Sakura-_chan _aku bisa melihatnya. Tengah bergandengan mesra dengan seseorang yang tak aku kenal. Ia cantik, putih, berambut pirang, cocok sekali dengan Sasuke-_kun_.

"Kau tak mau menyeberang, Nona?" Seseorang menepuk bahu Hinata. Membuat gadis itu kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ah, iya." Hinata buru-buru menyeberang. Ia tak mau membuat Sakura terlalu lama menunggu. Ia sudah bilang pada Sakura kalau hari ini ia akan ke kafe sahabatnya tersebut.

Hinata mencari pemuda itu. Matanya terus bergerak seiring langkah kakinya yang terasa berat. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin kesempatan untuk melihat Sasuke hilang begitu saja, seperti uap. Sasuke-_kun_, kau ada di mana, tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata ingin jatuh saat itu juga saat melihat gadis yang bersama Sasuke mengecup pipi Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam _taxi_ sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum manis pada gadis itu sesaat sebelum gadis pirang itu melesat jauh ke jalanan.

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Hinata tengah menatap sendu ke arahnya. Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat itu, ia bisa melihat mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Mengapa kau ingin menangis, Hime, batin Sasuke. Apa kau sedih?

**###**

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura begitu melihat sahabatnya masuk ke dalam kafe-nya dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang tidak baik.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu sebentar. Ada pelanggan." Hinata mengangguk. Tubuhnya lemas. Dadanya sesak. Rasanya ingin menangis. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke benar-benar membawa dampak buruk padanya.

"_Jadi, ini yang kau inginkan, Hinata?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, aku…"_

"_Tidak usah kau jelaskan. Aku sudah mengerti."_

"_Hiks… maaf, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Harusnya aku tahu, kalau kau memang masih mencintainya."_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, Hinata."_

"…"

"_Terima kasih."_

"Hinata,"

"Hinata?" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Hinata. Begitu sadar, Hinata langsung gelagapan. "Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kau ada masalah?"

"…"

"Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa cerita padaku."

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Sasuke."

"Sa-sasuke?" tanya Sakura memastikan pendengarannya masih normal. "Di mana? Kau bertemu dengan Sasuke di mana, Hinata?"

"Aku melihatnya di jalan, bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang. Mereka dari sini, Sakura-_chan_. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, bukan?" Sakura mengangguk. Ia ingin bicara mengenai Sasuke, namun Hinata terburu memotongnya.

"Mereka cocok sekali ya, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hinata, kau salah, mereka—"

"Ya, aku tahu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku pulang dulu. _Jaa…_"

"Hinata, tunggu! Kau salah! Mereka …" Sakura tak jadi mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Hinata sudah hilang di balik pintu tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu.

"_Hina-chan, maafkan aku. Aku masih mencintaimu, kembalilah padaku."_

"_Sasori-kun…"_

"_Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah, Hina-chan. Maafkan aku."_

"_Hiks… Sasorik-kun."_

"_Terima kasih, Hina-chan."_

**###**

Hinata menatap kelap-kelip lampu kota Konoha dari atas bukit. Ia seperti melihat bintang dalam bentuk lain. Begitu indah dan menakjubkan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Ia menghembuskan napas beratnya. Tak ada harapan lagi, keluhnya. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Hinata menatap layar jam tangan yang ia pakai. Lima belas menit lagi tahun akan berganti. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Tak ada bintang yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Semua kosong. Polos. Tak ada artinya.

"Mengapa kau kemari, ne, Sasuke-_kun?_" tanya Hinata ketika menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

Sasuke menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas rumput yang tertimbun oleh salju tebal. "Aku heran, pantatmu bisa tahan dengan dinginnya salju ini," komentarnya.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"Ayo, kita pulang!"

"Aku masih mau di sini."

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Hinata."

"Aku bukan… anak kecil." Suara Hinata melemah.

"_Wakatta._"

**Diam**

"Kenapa kau datang?" Hinata mengelus tumpukan salju yang terasa membeku di tangannya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menangis." Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Apa maksud, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku melihatmu, Sakura juga memberitahuku."

"Selamat." Hinata menyodorkan tangannya. Ia ingin menjabat tangan Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Hinata. Sensasi aneh menyambut Hinata tatkala tangannya dipegang oleh Sasuke. Ia membeku. Tak bisa bergerak, membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke menciumnya? Hinata menarik kembali tangannya, namun ditarik lagi oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tak akan membiarkan Hinata lari lagi darinya. Cukup sekali. Tak ada dua kali.

"Sa-sasuke_-kun_?"

"_Suki dayo, _Hinata."

Cup

Untuk ke dua kalinya bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Hinata. Ia gemas sekali dengan Hinata yang tak kunjung menyadari perasaannya.

"…" Hinata menyentuh bibirnya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke. Mengapa Sasuke menciumnya?

"Namanya Ino. Dia bukan pacarku kalau kau bertanya."

"…" Sasuke mengacak rambut indigo panjang Hinata. Sudah lama ia tak menyentuh rambut Hinata.

"Sasuke-_kun, _hiks…" Hinata menubuk Sasuke dan memeluknya. Rasanya ia luar biasa senangnya. Ia lega gadis yang bernama Ino tadi bukanlah pacar Sasuke. Lantas, mengapa gadis itu terligat mesra sekali dengan Sasuke, menempel terus seperti perangko? Hinata jadi kesal sendiri. Sasuke membohonginya.

"Kau jahat. Hiks…"

"Bukankah kau yang jahat padaku? Meninggalkanku demi si _Baby face _itu, hm?"

"Aku sudah berpisah dengannya." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata _onyx _milik Sasuke.

"Hn."

Hinata dan Sasuke mengadah. Melihat kembang api yang meluncur dengan bebasnya ke langit yang kelam.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke. Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian bibir mereka saling bertemu. Saling mengecap rasa manis. Melepas rasa rindu yang selama ini menelusup dalam dada dua insan yang merindu. Tahun baru ini, mereka akan memulainya. Cinta yang dulu sempat tertunda. Di bawah salju yang turun dan kembang api yang bersorak di atas sana. Sasuke dan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf, fic ini terasa begitu abal yah? Ota lagi kena WB. Ini juga hasil pemaksaan. Hehehe#ditabok rame-rame. Dan fanfic ini juga sengaja Ota _publish_ bersamaan dengan Fergie Shappirerald11. Kapan-kapan kaya gini lagi yah, Fergie-_nee_#ditabok.**

**Semoga minna gak keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak. Dan _happy birthday_, Hinata! Semoga kau langgeng terus ma Sasuke^^v**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
